


Herencia

by SSMinos



Series: AU House of M [4]
Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - House of M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: las primeras manifestaciones de los poderes de Billy





	Herencia

**Author's Note:**

> bien, en sí no hay un orden cronologico en esta parte de la serie, solo un breve escrito de momento materno de Wanda con sus hijos

 

El aroma floral abundaba en el ambiente en una extraña y deliciosa mezcla de rosas y de lavanda, los frondosos y verdes mantos que cubrían el jardín de estilo oriental se encontraba William caminando a paso tranquilo por el puente que atravesaba el gran lago artificial, recorriendo con la mirada castaña a la persona que rondaba por el recinto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, del otro lado del puente, una mujer de largo cabello ondulado y túnicas blancas de seda casi traslucida lo suficiente como para dejarse ver la esbelta silueta femenina semidesnuda, yacía haciendo unos retoques a unos florales de gardenias.

Pronto el niño acelero el paso, brincando las escalerillas de piedra.

-¡mamá!-

La morena volteo, al escuchar y notar la presencia de su hijo ahí con ella en el poblado de su jardín.

El niño de no más de ocho años se lazo entre sus brazos, sonriente, sintiendo el calor de los brazos maternales alrededor de él.

Wanda Maximoff le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y pasó una mano a la cabellera rebelde del niño, igual de ondulada y oscura como el de ella.

-Will, cariño ¿Por qué tan excitado? ¿A pasado algo?-

William inclino la mirada hacia arriba conectándolo con la de su madre, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

-mis poderes… tengo poderes también como Tommy-

Los ojos esmeraldas de Wanda agrandaron, para luego ser contagiada del mismo entusiasmo que la del menor.

-¿así? ¿De verdad?-el niño asintió en gesto con la cabeza-¿y cuáles son si podría saber? ¿la velocidad de tu tío?-negó William escuchando la suave risa de su madre-¿el del abuelo?-

Por unos breves segundos la expresión de William se lleno de nerviosismo, contemplando a su madre y luego bajo la cabeza titubeando.

-…no-

Aunque era algo que a él le hubiera gustado algunas de esas dos cualidades.

-no sé que es… pero no es como el de Tommy y del abuelo-

-¿a no?-alzo una ceja-¿Will que tienes, porque esa cara? ¿Acaso no te gusta tus nuevas habilidades?-

-no, no es eso… yo realmente quería ser como mi abuelo-

-oh ya veo-levanto el rostro del infante regándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas maternales-pero aun así a tu abuelo le encantaría de igual forma lo que puedas hacer-

William la miro con cierto nerviosismo y duda pero sonrió, teniendo un poco más de confianza en sí mismo.

-no sé que sea… pero quería que tú seas la primera en verlo, mamá-

Se aparto de ella dejando un marguen entre ellos y William mantuvo su atención en el estanque de peces carpa de multicolores que se asomaban desde la superficie, el niño le dio una última mirada a su madre antes de comenzar con su demostración.

Alzo las manos al frente y cerró los ojos guardando la concentración y dejando salir una serie de palabras similar a un mantra en un murmullo.

Wanda contemplaba en silencio cuando su sonrisa lentamente desaparecía de sus labios rojos.

_-quiero que te eleves en una esfera, quiero que te eleves en una esfera, quiero que te eleves en una esfera-_

Una leve aura rojiza envolvía las pequeñas manos danzando entre los dedos y pronto del estanque el agua empezaba ondearse y una burbuja salía de la superficie como un globo inflándose en una cierta zona, lentamente y pausado, el sembrando de William frunció tratando de mantener la concentración a la manipulación de sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas.

La esfera de agua apenas había descendido unos cuantos centímetros de la superficie de agua envuelta en una energía traslucida y roja hasta que William la soltó, jadeando debido al canto continuo cortándole el aliento.

-bueno… con el vaso del agua sí pude-susurro avergonzado de sí mismo y apretando la tela de su uniforme entre sus manos, volteando hacia su madre.

-… ¿mamá?-

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento miro a su hijo, analizándolo en silencio y luego agachándose en cuclillas quedando a la altura del menor.

William por un momento pensó que iba a recibir una represalia de parte de su madre por la expresión seria en su rostro.

Mismo que ponía su abuelo todo el tiempo.

-cariño, desde hace cuanto que tienes guardado este secreto-

Nervioso bajo la mirada, viéndose descubierto.

-desde una semana… quería estar seguro y… lo siento-

Wanda parpadeo, confusa.

-¿lo sientes? ¿Por qué?-

-por hacerte enojar-

Sin más Wanda soltó una leve risa volviendo su sonrisa.

-cariño no estoy enojada es solo que me sorprendiste ¿Cómo te distes cuanta de esta habilidad?-

-quería las galletas de la cocina… y estas aparecieron en mis manos, de ahí empecé a sospechar-

Wanda hiso un gesto de “Oh” y con un gesto de su mano aparto los flequillos de la cara del niño.

-Will… sabias que yo ¿tenía esas habilidades también?-

La expresión de sorpresa en su hijo fue su respuesta.

-antes… de que me enfermara, también podía hacer esas cosas-

-¿Por qué el estar enferma te afecta eso?-

Wanda medito con cuidado, bajando su mirada al suelo antes de dirigirla hacia el estanque de peces, contemplando la calma del lago y las mariposas revoloteando entre los rosales con una tristeza en su mirada, dejando confundido a William.

-porque soy una mutante William, la neblina terrígena me atrajo consecuencias-desvió su atención de vuelta en su hijo-ahora mamá… ya no puede usar sus habilidades-

-entonces… ¿no estás enojada conmigo?-

Wanda sonrió, con la ternura en su rostro.

-cariño, heredaste algo de mí, más que orgullosa no lo podría estar-

La mirada del pequeño se ilumino.

-¿y sabes una cosa? Yo podría ayudarte a manejarlos, ese fue mi campo una vez-extendió su mano al frente y el dedo menique alzado-¿hecho?-

Sin dudar William le cerró con el suyo, haciendo su pequeño juramento de menique.

-hecho-


End file.
